theavengersmissionadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man (2002)
The Skylanders Meets Spider-Man High school senior Peter Parker ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tobey_Maguire Tobey Maguire]) lives in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Forest_Hills,_Queens Forest Hills], a quiet neighborhood in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_York_City New York City] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Borough_(New_York_City) borough] of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Queens Queens], with his Uncle Ben (Cliff Robertson) and Aunt May (Rosemary Harris). He secretly loves Mary Jane Watson ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kirsten_Dunst Kirsten Dunst]), a warm-hearted girl next door, but he is too shy to approach her. His friend Harry Osborn ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_Franco James Franco]) is the son of Dr. Norman Osborn ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Willem_Dafoe Willem Dafoe]), president of the Oscorp manufacturing corporation, which is working to win a contract to supply weapons to the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States_Army United States Army]. On a field trip to a genetics laboratory, Peter is bitten by a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Genetic_engineering genetically engineered] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spider spider]. He passes out in his bedroom at home, and the next day his vision is perfect, he has become more muscular, his wrists emit web strings, and his reflexes are super-quick. At school, he saves Mary Jane from a split-second fall and easily defeats her bullying boyfriend in a fistfight. Realizing that the spider's bite has given him spiderlike powers, he trains himself to scale walls, jump between rooftops, and swing through the city. Peter enters a wrestling tournament, hoping to win $3,000 so he can buy a sports car to impress Mary Jane. On the day of the tournament, Ben tries to give him some fatherly advice, but Peter lashes out at him. At the tournament, the announcer presents Peter as "The Amazing [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spider-Man Spider-Man]". Peter defeats his opponent, Bonesaw McGraw (Macho Man [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Randy_Savage Randy Savage]), but the man in charge only gives Peter $100 for winning the match early. When [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Burglar_(comics) a thief] robs the man, Peter takes his revenge by allowing the robber to escape, but he discovers later that the thief killed Uncle Ben during his getaway. Feeling responsible for Ben's death, and feeling guilty for rejecting his advice, Peter dedicates himself to fighting crime as Spider-Man. He makes money by selling pictures of himself as Spider-Man to ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daily_Bugle Daily Bugle]'' newspaper editor [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/J._Jonah_Jameson J. Jonah Jameson] (J.K. Simmons), who declares Spider-Man as a menace to New York. Meanwhile, under pressure from the military, Norman tests Oscorp's dangerous new performance-enhancing chemical on himself. The chemical manages to make him much stronger, but he quickly develops a maniacal [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alter_ego alter ego]. He immediately murders his assistant, then kills several of his competitor's scientists from the air, wearing an artificial [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Exoskeleton exoskeleton] and standing on a small flying platform called a "glider". After Oscorp's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Board_of_directors directors] fire him, he flies to an Oscorp-sponsored fair and kills them before Spider-Man drives him away. Jameson dubs Norman's alter ego the "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Green_Goblin Green Goblin]". After Spider-Man refuses the Goblin's offer to work together and Norman secretly discovers that Peter is Spider-Man, the Green Goblin attacks Aunt May. As they watch over May in the hospital, Mary Jane tells Peter she loves Spider-Man, and Peter expresses his own feelings for her. Harry sees them holding hands, and in an act of jealousy tells his father about their love for each other, revealing that Peter has feelings for Mary Jane. The Goblin lures Spider-Man to the top of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Queensboro_Bridge Queensboro Bridge] by taking Mary Jane and a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roosevelt_Island_Tramway Roosevelt Island Tramway] car full of children [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hostage hostage]. He drops both at the same time, but Spider-Man saves them all with help from the people on the bridge and a barge, forcing the Goblin to take Spider-Man to an abandoned [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Atrium atrium] for a fight. After a fierce battle, Spider-Man eventually defeats the Green Goblin, forcing Norman to reveal himself. However, Norman attempts to kill Peter by sending his glider flying towards him but Peter dodges it, causing it to impale Norman. Norman tells Peter not to reveal his true identity to Harry before dying. Spider-Man delivers Norman's body to the Osborn's penthouse, but is spotted by Harry, who is now left with the impression that Spider-Man murdered his father. At Norman's funeral, Harry swears to Peter that he will make Spider-Man pay dearly and avenge his father's death. Mary Jane confesses her love to Peter and kisses him, but Peter insists that they can only be friends, afraid that she would suffer further harm if Spider-Man's enemies knew that he loved her. Walking away from Mary Jane, who is now in tears yet also finds the kiss familiar afterward, he recalls Ben's words, "With great power comes great responsibility," and accepts his new life as Spider-Man.=